Conventionally, secondary recrystallization has been utilized for manufacturing a grain-oriented electrical steel sheet. When the secondary recrystallization is utilized, it is important to control a texture, an inhibitor (grain growth inhibitor) and a grain structure. AlN has been mainly used as an inhibitor of a high magnetic flux density grain-oriented electrical steel sheet, and various studies have been conducted on the control thereof.
However, it is not easy to cause the secondary recrystallization stable, and it is difficult to obtain sufficient magnetic property through the conventional method.